


Day 05. Pony Tails

by HolyKingWasteLand



Series: 30 Days of Lucifer and Trixie - [Writing Prompt June 2019] [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hair, Hair Brushing, Haircuts, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Multiple chapters, Not Beta Read, Protective Lucifer, Protective Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Sappy, Sappy Ending, Sappy Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Step-Devil, Step-Satan, Tired author, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Bonding, Trixie Decker & Lucifer Morningstar Friendship, We Die Like Men, also I wrote this in two days and it's not much in individual chapters but damn I am sleep deprived, but i love you guys, father-daughter bonding, honestly rip me, posting this at 11:59pm of day 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 06:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19079146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyKingWasteLand/pseuds/HolyKingWasteLand
Summary: Trixie has a lot of issues with her hair, but sometimes, it turns out for the better. All thanks to Lucifer, of course.





	1. Play-Date

**Author's Note:**

> [Series Notes]  
> •This will be updated according to my timezone - AWST (GMT+8)  
> •Trixie is her canon age - about 10.  
> •Creator of this Writing Prompt List is Mia Botha and can be found on Pinterest.  
> •This Series will also be posted to my Wattpad for a broader audience (@HolyKingWasteLand)

"Okay Lucifer, so she has a play-date at four, here's the address. Just make sure she's dressed." Chloe instructs, handing over the paper. She kisses Trixie's forehead. "Bye babe, be good for Lucifer and I'll pick you up later tonight, okay?" Trixie nods and Chloe smiles. "Alright, see you two later!"

She rushes out the door and Lucifer looks down at the child. "Alright, it's 2:47pm, so you have about an hour until we have to leave." He says, ushering the child away. "What do you want? Food? Cartoons?"

"Could you do my hair?" She asks. Lucifer stares at her a moment before blinking and breaking their eye contact.

He sighs, "Very well. Come along, Beatrice."

Lucifer sits her up on a bar-stool and gently runs a comb through her long brown hair. "How do you want it?" He asks, fiddling with the strands.

She gets out her phone and opens up a photo, showing it to Lucifer.

"A braided bun up-do? Simple enough." He takes a few hair pins from Trixie and holds them with his lips, separating her hair into two sections down the middle, leaving a few stray strands out to shape her face.

He braids both sections separately and Trixie hands over hair ties after each one.

Once they're braided, he gently tugs the braids apart, making them looser for a fuller feeling. Then, he wraps the braids around each other, messy, but with purpose, securing them in place with the hair pins.

He spins the chair around and looks at all sides. Seemingly happy with the result, he takes a photo on Trixie's phone and hands it back to her. She squeals in delight and jumps into Lucifer's arms. "Thank you thank you thank you!" She repeats, hugging around his neck tightly.

Lucifer laughs and stumbles back, holding her up so she doesn't break his back or hurt herself in the process. "Of course, child. Whether it's hair struggles, parental issues, or just teenage drama: I'll always be here." The sincerity in his voice shocks both him and Trixie, but he means it.

"Thanks Lucifer." She whispers, giving him another squeeze of thanks. He pats her back.

"Alright, enough emotions for one day. Go finish getting ready and we'll watch cartoons before we leave." He bribes. Trixie pulls away with a smile and he releases her onto the floor. She runs off to her bedroom.

And Lucifer smiles.


	2. The Gum Fiasco

Lucifer gets a call.

Which isn't out of the ordinary, but it was the caller that surprised him; especially considering he never gave out this number to said caller.

 _'Detective's Spawn'_ it reads.

"Beatrice? What's wrong?" He answers after the immediate confusion, which returns when he hears her emotion-filled voice.

"Lucifer, could you come over? Something happened and I don't want mommy to know." She says into the phone softly.

Lucifer becomes quickly alert and confirms he's coming before hanging up. As he rides down the elevator, he wonders what could have happened that young Beatrice didn't want her own mother to know of.

 

* * *

 

"What is that in your hair?" Lucifer asks, shuddering at the realisation.

"Gum." Trixie says plainly, like she couldn't care less that it was there.

"And why.. do you have gum in your hair?" He again asks, taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"It was just some girls at school, it's fine." She explains, reaching up to touch the sticky substance with a grimace.

Lucifer hesitates. "And your mother doesn't know." He pieces together from the call. "That's why you called me."

"Yeah. B-but it's fine just- just don't tell her." A pause. " _Please_." She looks extremely upset, ignoring her nonchalance facade, he can see that this is causing her a lot of emotional turmoil. He doesn't want to be the one to ask, it's really not his place, but then again she did call  _him._

"I won't bring it up, spawn, but you know if she asks me- I cannot lie." He reasons, moving her hair around to assess the damage. It will need to be cut out.

She sighs. "I know, thanks."

They fall into a comfortable silence as Lucifer busies himself around the room. He collects a towel hanging off the back of a chair and tucks it around Trixie's shoulders to keep any hair out of her clothes.

He looks around for scissors, but she only has craft scissors. With a sigh, he unfurls his wings and disappears from the room.

He goes to his own bathroom in Lux and takes out the necessary supplies. When he returns, Trixie is crying. His wings tuck back away into the ethereal plane and he quickly sits beside her, placing an arm on her opposite shoulder.

"Beatrice?"

She sniffles and wipes her eyes angrily. "They won't  _stop._ It's always something, they'll rip my paper or bump into me so I spill something! I can't- it makes me so _mad!"_ She growls, hiccuping due to her cries. He wraps his arm further around her and pulls her into his chest to calm her down.

"I'm sorry," She mumbles sadly against his shirt, "I got your shirt all wet."

Lucifer smiles and rubs her back softly. "It's alright, spawn. Why not tell your mother? This sounds an awful lot like bullying." He hisses the last word out and feels Trixie shrug.

"I.. I can't tell mommy, I can handle it. I can do it by myself, I'm a big girl now." She declares, pulling away to show off her "muscles". "Plus, mommy's too busy to deal with my problems."

His face morphing into one of seriousness, Trixie settles down and listens to him carefully. "Your mother is never too busy for you, the Detective loves you more than life itself." He smiles softly. "It's quite amazing to see actually. But if you really won't go to your mother, then I will contact the school myself and get it sorted out for you, spawn."

"Really?" She looks hopeful, and it hurts him. Hopeful that someone cares enough to help her. Who ever told her that her problems weren't important are going to get a  _stern_ talking too.

"Yes, really. Now, sit still so I can cut this gum out." He says, and at her nervous look, continues. "Don't worry, I'll layer it so it doesn't look abnormal. The Detective will never know."

As he begins snipping away at her hair, he neglects to notice Chloe's presence outside the door. With an inaudible sigh, Chloe smiles sadly. What did she do to deserve such amazing people in her life?


	3. A Daughter's Fears

Lucifer arrives at the Decker girls' apartment clad in some appropriate sleepwear, as per Chloe's request. It's seven in the evening and Chloe is bidding them goodnight as she leaves to go on a stakeout with Dan. The man is also there, and gives Trixie a hug and kiss before they're off.

Lucifer and Trixie stand outside in their pyjamas, waving goodbye until they can't see the car on the road anymore. Lucifer wants to take Trixie back inside, but the girl stands there for a few minutes longer, just staring at the road in silence.

"Child?" She looks up at him, still in a dazed trance, and he leads her back inside worriedly.

They get back inside and Trixie sits herself down on the couch. No movement to the remote, or to her favourite pillow; she just sits. Lucifer takes a seat beside her and rubs her back softly, still unsure about how to comfort people- especially small Decker children.

"Beatrice, what's wrong?" He asks gently, awaiting her response that doesn't come.

He turns on some cartoons and they watch in silence when Lucifer seriously begins to freak out. Why in Earth, Heaven, and Hell was the child catatonic? He doesn't know how to fix this, and that makes him panic more, until she finally says something.

"What if they don't come back?" She barely whispers, her voice so small and scared that he can barely hear any emotion in it. "What will happen to me?"

Lucifer looks into her eyes and sees unadulterated fear there. He gently lifts her into his arms and then lays down on the couch, taking her with him. He fusses with her hair gently as he answers her concerns.

"Nothing will happen to them, trust me, Beatrice."

"But you're not with them, how do you know? What if one of them- or both of them- gets shot? Will I be sent to an orphanage? Will I go live with Grandma?" She's almost talking to herself now, muttering about her fears.

Pausing the cartoon, Lucifer tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and smiles when she finally looks at him. "Nothing is going to happen to your parents. I give you my word, child." He whispers, leaning his forehead against hers. "And even on the zero percent chance that it did happen, you are always welcome with me."

Though it doesn't really quell her fears, it helps knowing he's here with her. Trixie smiles softly and lays down on his chest, closing her eyes to stop the tears there. Lucifer plays with her hair until Trixie finally succumbs to slumber.

He stays awake throughout the night, very aware of the silent phone on the coffee table. He can't seem to rest, his gut twisting in worry for his Detectives.

It's a long night.

 

* * *

 

Trixie wakes up to the phone ringing. Lucifer reaches over and answers it quickly. "Lucifer Morningstar."

 _"Lucifer."_ Comes Dan's voice.  _"We got the guy. We're coming home."_ There's clear exhaustion in the cop's voice, but Lucifer smiles anyway.

"Wonderful, we'll be here when you return." Lucifer says, finally feeling at ease. He hangs up and Trixie grins at him.

They were coming home.


	4. Sleepover Time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to Spoken Poetry when I wrote this lmao excuse my sudden change in writing style

"Lucifer!" Trixie greets, hugging around his legs. "Come in, mommy's making dinner!" She drags him inside and he sees two other girls sitting in the living room giggling over a photo on a phone. "Candy, Melissa, this is Lucifer! Lucifer, this is Candy and Melissa!" Trixie introduces them excitedly, pointing at them in turn, and the two girls wave.

"Hello Mr. Lucifer!" The assumed Candy greets him, her glasses sitting too big on her face. Choppy blonde bangs hang over her caramel eyes, full of interest and want for knowledge.

"Don't be weird Cans," Her friend Melissa chastises awkwardly, definitely trying to look cool in front of him. "Nice to meet you, Luci." She inclines her head up at him, her long jet black hair swaying slightly. His eyes narrow automatically at the nickname.

Trixie speaks up for him. "Oh, Mel, we don't call him Luci. He doesn't like it," Trixie explains, seating herself down on the blanket-clad floor with her friends, "just Lucifer is fine."

Lucifer smiles down at the Detective's child in thanks. "Ah okay, sure thing. Sorry, Lucifer." Melissa apologises with a soft smile.

"It's quite alright child. You didn't know," He gives a grin before retreating into the kitchen to see the Detective making some sort of curried chicken. He takes a long sniff of the air before grabbing his own apron off of the hook, tying it around himself quickly. "How can I help?"

 

* * *

 

After dinner, Chloe gives up the lounge room to the three children and they manage to get the older man to sit awkwardly with them.

They're just watching cartoons, Lucifer's whole body is tense even as Trixie leans against him comfortingly. Candy suddenly sits up really fast and leans into Lucifer's personal space. "Okay, I really have to ask you something, Mr. Lucifer. Trix has been telling us all about how good you are with hair, and I wanted to know if you would maybe do something with mine?" Her bright eyes are so intense, filled with hope and excitement bubbling to the surface.

He flinches away from her and blinks rapidly. "Oh, she has?" His voice is slightly higher than usual and he looks more tense.

Candy notices this and quickly backs up again. "Sorry, I tend to be a bit overbearing." She looks down and anxiously picks at her nails, obviously having had been told this before.

With a small sigh, he ushers her closer and she slowly does so. He turns her around and fiddles with her blonde hair. It's silent.

"You're not overbearing, darling." He says softly. "You're ever so bright, I can see it in your eyes. Your longing for the world, for other's respect." He smiles and pulls her hair easily into a braid.

The other two girls are watching in interest as Lucifer mumbles softly to the silent room.

"How many times have people told you those words? That you're overbearing?" At her silence, he nods. "Too many times, if you're pausing to count, my dear." Her hair is pulled up into a bun and wrapped around messily. He ties it off and lets her use her phone to take a look.

She gasps and looks at her hair, turning her head side to side with a giant smile. "It's... beautiful." She whispers, looking up at him with an awed smile.

"Candy, dear, you're already beautiful. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." He pats her hand comfortingly and she flings herself into his arms for a hug. She whispers a soft word of thanks, and Lucifer eases up.

After that, both Trixie and Melissa line up to get their hair done too.

Chloe comes into the lounge room an hour later and finds the girls all leaning against each other, and against him, in one way or another. He looks up with bleary eyes, and smiles. She smiles back.


	5. A French Braid

While Lucifer and Trixie wait tirelessly for Chloe to finish up her report with the new Lieutenant, the little girl asks him how to do a french braid.

"Well, it's difficult to verbally explain, child. I would need long hair, preferably straight, that isn't yours so you can see what I'm doing." He explains, drumming his chin in thought.

Ella shoots up from her desk and her hand goes up with her. "Oh oh pick me! Use my hair!" She exclaims, bouncing over to them excitedly, brush already in hand. Lucifer laughs and she sits down on the chair in front of him, Trixie sits up on the desk to see better.

"Alright, so first make sure there are no knots." He turns Ella around so she's facing away from them, and he brushes softly through her hair. "Then, take a big chunk of the top here," he separates a section of the top middle of her hair, "and pull it into three parts."

Trixie nods, face serious as she watches intensely. "Begin braiding the hair as you normally would. Then, as you work down, braid in more bits of the hair." He pulls the hair at the front of her face forward and adds it into one of his already existing parts. "You keep going like this, and eventually bring in all of the hair."

He continues to braid casually, nimble fingers that are so used to the action, until at the very end, where he ties it off. He takes a photo for the Scientist and shows it to her, relishing in the squeal of joy she does. He barely flinches when she hugs him, thanking him for the gorgeous hairstyle. "Of course, Miss Lopez. If ever you need a stylist, I'm around." He grins.

Ella thanks him again before catching the eye of her Lieutenant and quickly rushes off again.

Chloe comes back to them, smiling warmly as she picks up her daughter and rests her upon her hip. "Did Lucifer teach you more hair stuff, monkey?" She asks, an amused smile playing on her lips. "At this rate you'll grow up to work at a salon!" Trixie giggles and hugs her mother.

"Nah, still gonna be the President of Mars, but it  _is_ fun." Trixie admits, smiling at Lucifer toothily.

"Well then, make sure you thank him." Chloe reminds her, picking up her file with the other arm. Lucifer offers to take the file gentlemanly, but Chloe declines. "Come on, I'm sure Lucifer would love to join us for dinner."

"As long as  _I'm_ cooking, Detective!"


	6. +1: Trixie the Stylist

With a sigh, Lucifer reminds himself that it isn't all bad. Chloe is finally getting some much needed R&R, he had just hoped it would be with him. Trixie gives him a look and then makes him sit up straighter.

"You said I could do your hair, so will you  _please_ sit up straight?" She asks, pouting at him, disgruntled.

He rolls his eyes and does as asked, straightening his back so Trixie can do... whatever she's doing, better. He hears the opening of a container and is instantly concerned. "What do you have back there, child?" He asks, all of the sudden very nervous.

Trixie doesn't hesitate in responding, "It's a type of gel or paste stuff that has colour in it. But the colour doesn't go into your hair or anything if you were worried, it just acts like normal gel- but colourful." 

He bites back a remark and just sits still. He trusts the little hell-thing as much as he doesn't admit it.

The gel is cold and slimy. He shivers and goosebumps raise on his arms at the contact. Trixie giggles and continues going.

Their deal was, Trixie behaves all weekend while Chloe is gone and she gets to do his hair however she likes- but nothing permanent. She very much likes this agreement, and so it was settled. But now, Lucifer kind of regrets allowing her this free-range. Especially because she said he couldn't see until after it was done.

Why did he agree to that one again? He's not sure he ever did, but they've already started so it's too late to back out now.

Trixie fiddles with his hair some more, and then he feels sprinkles of something on his head, like a bucket load of dandruff, or-

"Oops," Trixie mumbles, watching the rainbow glitter mountain fall from Lucifer's head onto his shoulders and then the floor.

He looks down and ends up pouring the rest of it onto his lap. He breathes in to chastise her when he gets a mouthful of glitter and starts choking.

Trixie yelps and quickly grabs him a glass of water, watching him take greedy gulps before sputtering and breathing harshly.

"I-I'll go get you a towel, you can shower- I'm so sorry Lucifer." Trixie apologises, looking like she'd just seen him kick a cat (not that he would, even to the devilish creatures).

He sighs again and shakes his head, watching her run off to grab a towel. What he puts up with for these girls. 

Yet still, a smile graces his lips.

..Maybe it's not all bad.


End file.
